


Suga, May of 2013

by HDhq



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at the HD, Suga on his working duty until he suddenly – snaps out of it, waking up covered in blood and attacks his not so beloved colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga, May of 2013

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN after midnight-”, Hansol just hit his crucial point at about 3 am, air sticky and humid, clouds lumped together, ready for a sudden thunderstorm. This was about the time that no customer what so ever would set his foot into this building and our precious hustlers – having nothing else to do – were starting to get a little bored, jumpy and hysterical. Just like Hansol, who was singing at the top of his lungs, to the resentment of the others, including Jin. “Shut up, or I'll hit you with a spoon.” More hysterical laughter, some bewildered glances and Jin who literally threw in the towel, stomping out of the room. Probably to get a spoon. “Let's do something fun, shall we?” Suga and L.Joe, next to Hansol were the only one's to work today and felt mushy, drowned by the weight of the summer air and not ready to put up with their annoying little bastard-friend who was eager to spend the night doing something stupid.

Suga, who was secretly hoping that there would be a customer to tire Hansol out and make him shut up, was sprawled all over this month's interior design highlight; a ginormous red armchair, legs swung over one side as he was almost falling asleep. “What about a water fight?!” “Jin would kill you.” L.Joe wasn't impressed either, laying on the floor to cool down, dressed in a tank top and short shorts, revealing a dark red bruise on his collar bone. They'd seen worse, this one would be gone in two days with the right treatment. Suga on the other hand... He wasn't one to let bruises happen to him, or bruise someone, although he'd hit Hansol countless times before. The three hadn't even realized that someone entered the room; two people, men about the age of thirty, drunk enough to come up with the idea to visit one of the most unusual but exquisite places to have sex with attractive boys in the exchange of a nice sum of money. Suga was crying out loud in his mind, not wanting to get up and act. Well, he shouldn't have.

 

Suga was laying down on the white duvet cover, hands pressed to his body, head turned towards the ceiling. Thoughts. An endless stream of memory in his head, he wasn't too sure if any of those were real. Another person next to him, probably passed out, maybe dead, he didn't know. Blood on his hands and lips and teeth.

He got up. Leaving a bloodstained duvet cover behind. He walked down the stairs and stopped when he reached about the middle. “The walls are numb.” Taking some of the blood of his lips down to the wall, red on white. Laughter downstairs, they couldn't see him yet.

Now they did. The laughter stopped. Suga believed that Hansol was his name, the one with blonde hair, wearing a lose dark shirt and some leggins. Then they asked if he'd left yet. “Who?” “The one you took, your customer.” Nervous laughter, another boy, taller this time. “I don't know.”

He didn't know if he'd left yet, but his body was upstairs. “Are you alright?” Tall boy was coming closer, noticing the blood. Then the other one. “Did he knock you out, again?”, some kind of crooked laugh, Hansol coming closer, much closer, too close, “oh god, I still can't believe that you work here. You're such a wuss. Don't act like-” Suga grabbed him by his throat, using strength he didn't know he owned; pushing him back until he fell into the display case next to the counter. Shattered glass pieces everywhere, Suga getting a big shard before tall nice boy could try to hold him back.

“Suga, listen to me. Put that down, please.” A pleading tone in his voice as he was bending over Hansol who was trying to get away, without succeeding. Glass splinters all over the floor, ripping his palms open. Blood. More blood.

Not enough blood.

Suga forgot how he'd snapped out of it; a sudden pain on his head brought him back to his senses, but sadly - into unconsciousness.

 


End file.
